


Group Project

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [20]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone makes dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Project

"Alright, who's got rosemary?" Paige looked to her co-workers bustling around the kitchen. Walter was in charge of forming meatballs alongside Happy, who was finely chopping an onion. Sylvester was at the end of the counter tearing up from the onion's fumes, measuring out angel hair.

"I got it Mom, you left it in one of the bags," Ralph offered, handing the ingredient to Paige.

"Thanks Ralph! Now where's To-" She trailed off when she heard the sound of footsteps clamoring down the stairs. Soon an exhausted Toby appeared with a whisk.

"Sorry, it was in the extra parts box."

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Watching _Plutonium is Forever_ again? What makes you think that!! That's so silly... haha....


End file.
